The Secret Angel
by Baby589760
Summary: Ahsoka has someone secretly watching her but no one knows who. Anakin is getting annoyed with Ahsoka's secret watcher saving her before he can and he tries to find out who it is to get rid of him but Ahsoka tries to stop him so they could all just get along.


Her body rose up in the air, a light blue glow circled around her body. A soft humming was heard as she was being healed from all her injuries. She had been left alone by her master. Once he had seen that she was injured to the point of death, he left her to die. She landed softly on the ground after being healed and regained consciousness within minutes. She put her hand to her head and sat up slowly. She had no recollection of anything not even her name. She got up slowly and leaned against a tree to keep her balance. She walked for hours not really having a destination in mind. She kept walking till she spotted a big temple like building. She walked towards the entrance and up the stairs. Once arriving at the entrance, a guard stopped her from entering the building. "Where is your pass to enter?" He asked. She looked confused. "What is your name? I can look you up." He then told her. "I don't know. I don't know my name or well anything." The guard looked at her suspiciously and talked into his comm. "Just wait here. Someone is coming to see if they can help you." The guard informed her. She sat down on the steps patiently waiting for someone to come help her. About five minutes passed and Master Jedi Plo Koon arrived. "Is this the girl?" Plo Koon whispered to the guard. The guard nodded his head yes and Plo Koon told the girl to follow him. She got up from the stairs and followed Plo Koon inside the building. Once inside the building, she noticed how high the ceiling was. It was a beautiful beige colored building inside and out. There were some walls that were a dark red. The columns stood high and had statues of past Jedi masters going around them. Plo Koon brought the young woman to a room that was at the end of the hall with no other surrounding rooms. He opened the door and there were pillows on the ground for people to sit on. He motioned for her to sit and he followed. "I'm going to enter your mind and help you remember who you are. You must close your eyes and allow me to enter." Plo Koon instructed to her. She nodded her head in agreement. She closed her eyes just like Plo Koon, sitting in the same position with legs crossed. Plo Koon was breathing softly, relaxing himself and she did the same. He used the force to enter her mind. He sorted through memories bringing them up. He knew her name was Ahsoka since that was the name her mother had given her. As they continued going through the memories that had been locked away it started to get darker. Plo saw that Ahsoka had been taken as a young child and been made a slave. She was forced to do many things but before they could go deeper, Ahsoka forced Plo out of her mind knocking him on his back. She had tears in her eyes from the pain that had resurfaced. "It is okay, young one. You are safe now. I am the only one who knows of this. You are strong with the force. You could stay here and get a master who will teach you the ways of the force. Do you understand that? You can be safe here. You will be safe here." Plo Koon assured Ahsoka. She wiped her tears away and stood up and helped Plo Koon up. "Okay. I think I wanna stay if I can be safe here." Ahsoka said as Plo Koon lead her out the room and towards the council chambers where he would talk to the other Jedi masters. Once they arrived at the big golden doors, Plo Koon opened them and had Ahsoka enter first. The Jedi masters were sitting down conversing with each other when she entered but they quickly diverted their attention towards her as Plo Koon stood behind her. "This young child is strong with the force and I think it would be wise to assign her a master. Im sure you all can sense her power." Plo Koon informed, standing tall and with authority. All the council members looked to one another silently deciding if they should agree with Plo Koon. Master Yoda then looked to the pair and nodded his head in agreement. "Assigned a master, she will be." He said as he looked to Obi-Wan to finish the meeting. "As of now, Anakin is the only Jedi here at the moment to take on a student. I will tell him to come down now." Obi-Wan announced as he raised his wrist to his mouth to comm Anakin to come down to the council room. The group patiently waited as Anakin made his way down. The doors open and appeared a man with short brown hair, a muscular figure, his height was about 6'2, and he had a small scar on his right eye. He walked to the center of the room and bowed respectfully to the elders. "What is it masters?" Anakin asked as he eyed the girl curiously. Obi-Wan raised from his seat and raised his hand to rub his beard. He had a big smile plastered on his face. "Anakin, this will be your padawan." Obi-Wan answered gleefully. Anakin got closer to Obi-Wan and whispered "I don't want a padawan." Obi-Wan raised his hands in the air defensively. "We all agree it will be best for you. You do not have a choice in the matter. I apologize." Anakin crossed his arms over his chest and moved to the doors. "Come on." He said to the girl. Ahsoka looked back at Plo Koon and he nodded his head in reassurance and she went on to follow him. Once they had exited the room. They walked silently for a few minutes back to his quarters. "What's your name?" He asked looking at her sideways. "Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano." She whispered nervously fidgeting with her hands behind her back. "I'm Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker. I will be your master," Ahsoka flinched slightly at the word. "I will teach you the ways of the force. You are to follow my orders and feel free to ask any questions. Don't be nervous or scared." Anakin said while Ahsoka just kept walking beside him quietly.


End file.
